


Oddity

by StarRisen



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Dark Magic, Kings & Queens, M/M, Mild Language, Suspense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-01 11:06:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11485083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarRisen/pseuds/StarRisen
Summary: Yuyas father disappears and his mother wants to marry off her son. will Yuya take the throne?





	1. The beginning

It was early morning; the sun was just starting to rise over a new kingdom. The people of the village roamed the street with joy and why wouldn’t they? Their kingdom was rich, healthy, and happy and had a generous king and queen who would often come to the village and visit. Sometimes the king would even put on a performance to entertain those who seemed depressed, cheering them up once again.

This village was small and peaceful, and their seemed that there was barley any conflict. The worst things that happened were refuges from fallen villages that no longer had homes. The king would graciously give them a place to stay and smile.

One day, urgent news reached the king about some of his people being captured and held captive.

“No, you can’t go!” called out the queen as she ran to him.

The king sat on his black and white steed and looked down to his queen with a smile and said “I’m sorry my love, but I cannot let my people suffer. I can’t just sit here and hope for them to come back alive. If I don’t want to sit around knowing that I didn’t do anything to help these people!”

“I understand, but…”

“I love you!” he stated before charging off. The king hadn’t been heard from since.

9 months after the king’s disappearance, the queen had a child, a baby boy whom she named Yuya. The kingdom seemed so happy to know about this new development and rejoiced the birth of a prince.

The queen held her child and cried. “He didn’t even know… About you.” **** ****


	2. 18 years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ahh, growing up to become a young adult. but wait! who is this mysterious stranger?

18 years have passed and now Yuya is a young adult. He knew that his mother had invited other kingdoms to a royal ball for his birthday and he was trying to prepare a new trick. He stood in the palace pavilion, hands stretched out to either side of him.

“Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the show! Tonight, I have a special treat for you!” he took a bow and threw some red rubber balls into the air before taking to the ground, standing on his hands. He had attempted to juggle with his feet, quickly losing his balance and falling on his face with a squeak.

It only took him a couple of minutes to recover before standing back up with a sigh. He looked straight ahead of himself and took notice of a hooded figure who seemed to be mumbling something to himself before pointing a finger at Yuya, sparks flying out of it.`

Everything went dark.

Yuya had opened his eyes and stared at the top of the pavilion before sitting up. “Ugh… what happened?” It was already dusk when he finally took notice of the time. “Oh no! The ball! Mom’s going to be so angry if I don’t show up!”

By the time he got to the ballroom, he could hear the waltz starting. He rushed to his mom explained what happened.

“Yuya, I’m sure you were just dreaming. You did say you just woke up, right?”

“yeah… but…”

“Oh, by the way, this young ladies name is Yuzu.”

Yuya turned his attention to a girl with pink hair. She smiled at him. “It’s nice to meet you.”

“Hey… It’s nice… to meet you to.” A nervous blush graced his face. He looked at his mom who kept looking between him and Yuzu.

“May I have this dance?” she asked.

“Huh? Oh, right. Sure!”

The queen watched as the two walked off together hand in hand to the dance floor with a smile on her face. “Aww, my little Yuya is all grown up!”

The waltz and finished playing, Yuya and Yuzu bowed to each other. The next song started playing just as Yuya began to feel sick.

A look of concern covered Yuzu’s face. “Yuya, are you ok?”

“Huh? Yeah… I’m fine!”

“Are you sure, you look a bit pale.”

“I promise, I’m ok.”

“Maybe you should take a break.” She said before taking his hand and leading him to the beverage table.

Her manservant, Gong, as they call him, was standing there watching the two dance and became concerned when he saw his lady leading the prince over.

“Princess Yuzu, is everything ok?”

She nodded and looked over to Yuya. “Yeah, but I think he may be getting sick.”

“What’s wrong with my little Yuya?” The queen took notice of Yuya’s paleness and rushed over as fast as she could.

“I’m fine!” he said weakly.

“My princess thinks he may be getting sick. If you would like, I can take him back to his room.”

The queen nodded and said “Yes, that may be for the best.”

Once Yuya was tucked into his bed, he felt his eyes slide shut, completely unwilling to open.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!  
> It looks like there are two Yuya's, but how is this possible?

Yuya was in pain.

He hurt.

He didn’t know what was going on or why he was in so much pain. A simple dance couldn’t have done this to him, could it?

He could feel himself sweating. It felt as if he was being ripped in half. There was a bright flash of light that seemingly came out of nowhere and as fast as it came, it was gone.

Yuya slowly opened his eyes only to meet pitch blackness. He could hardly breathe and he felt completely drained of energy. He slowly reached for his face, finding something plush over it. “A pillow?” he pulled off the pillow and to his relief was able to breathe. “How did I get in my room and why do I feel so heavy?”

He tried to get up but found it incredibly difficult, so much so that he failed to even do so. He just laid there in silence, trying to wake up a bit more, adjusting to the bright sunlight in his room.

“Oh yeah, I got sick last night and had to go to bed…” something grabbed his attention rather quickly.

His blanket was moving. His blanket squirmed… or, something under it did.

Yuya gulped as he hesitantly reached for his blanket then quickly pulling it back. Lying right there was… himself? If he had purple and pink hair that is.

This persons arms were wrapped tightly around Yuya, preventing escape.

The purple haired boy’s eyes started to flutter open, revealing tired, purple eyes.

The two stared at each other for only moments before they began screaming.

Yuya pointed at him, holding a pillow over himself. “WHO ARE YOU? W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?!”

“WHO AM I? WHO ARE YOU?! AND EXCUSE ME?! YOUR ROOM? THIS IS MY ROOM!”

Clearly their yelling caused some sort of disturbance because someone rushed right into the prince’s room.

A blunette had rushed into the room in concern. “Is everything alright?” It was Sora, the son of one of the noblemen that had been invited to the ball. “I heard screaming and…” The three only stared at each other before Sora took his awkward leave, slowly closing the door to Yuya’s room.

Yuya turned his attention back to the lookalike stranger who seemed to be covering himself with the blanket. His face was bright red and he wore a scowl on his face. His eyes had formed those of snake eyes.

“W-what have you done with my clothes?!” He looked annoyed and embarrassed to the core

“Huh?!”

“MY CLOTHS DAMN IT!”

Yuya put his hands up defensively. “Look creepy guy, I didn’t do anything with your cloths. You were in my bed!”

“I am not creepy!” he growled “and my name is Yuri!”

There was a knock on the door and a concerned voice behind it. “Yuya dear, may I come in?”

Both Yuya and Yuri looked at each other and then to the door.

“Yes!”

“No!”

There answer was simultaneous.

“Who’s in there with you?”

And at the same time they both answered “Mom, there’s some creepy look alike in my room!”

It was in that moment the door was kicked open. Yuya’s mother stood there staring at them.

“You see him to, right?”

“You’re not my mother! What is going on?!”

The queen could only stare at the two identical looking boys, one most likely completely naked, the other just plain weirded out. “What is going on?” she shrieked. “My son’s been split into two different people!”


	4. That did'nt go as planned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what did Sora see anyways? can Yuya explain his current situation?

Silence fell in the room as the queen looked between the two boys, hardly able to tell them apart. In her eyes, they were identical in every way.

The two boys looked at the queen’s shocked face, one mortified, the other, embarrassed.

“Y-Yuya dear, who is this?”

The two glanced at each other, Yuya taking notice of Yuri’s embarrassment as he tried to cover himself more with the blanket. From what Yuya could see, they both seemed to share a face and had the same body type.

Yuri took notice of Yuya looking him up and down and quickly tried to cover more of his showing skin. “Stop looking, pervert!” he huffed and looked in the other direction.

Yuya began to blush before he quickly looked at his mother.

“Yuya, do you need me to call the gua-“

“He’s a friend!” his reply was fast. He looked the queen right in the eye and repeated “He’s a friend.”

“A friend?” She repeated after him. “What is his name, and what happened to his cloths?”

The two quickly looked at each other, Yuri glaring at him in humiliation.

“Yuri… and uh… as for his cloths…”

Silence settled in the room once more before the queen decided to interrupt him. “Yuya, you don’t even know him, do you?”

“Huh?”

“YOU’RE SUCH A BAD LIAR!” she scolded.

Yuri watched Yuya get scolded and began chuckling, not even getting a second glance from the others, not that he wanted them to look at him, not while he was without garbs.

Yuri looked at the doors, taking notice of a blunette who appeared to be in thought. Sora quickly looked at the staring Yuri for a moment, trying not to laugh at Yuri’s confusion.

“AND YOU!”

Yuri jumped back with a yelp when the queen stepped in front of him.

“Just a friend? I don’t think a ‘friend’ would sleep naked in the same bed as the other. What are you doing in this bed? In my son’s room?”

“What are you talking about, hag? This is my room!”

“Sora, what did you see?” she turned to the dukes son for answers only to get two hands comically thrown into the air.

“They were practically wrestling! The cabbage was clearly overpowering prince Yuya!”

That was all the queen needed to hear. She was about ready to call on the guards when the prince spoke up once more.

“He’s my secret lover!”

Everyone looked at him in shock. Yuya’s face turned about as red as the color of his hair as he quickly realized what he had said.


	5. Silent breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> breakfast, the most important meal of the day. yes, lets make Yuri angry.

Breakfast seemed very off. Yuya lent Yuri his cloths, which fit perfectly, and was asked to join his family and guests for breakfast. Hardly anything was said between the queen, Sora, Yuya or Yuri.

Princess Yuzu looked between Yuya and Yuri then looked at Gong for an explanation. All he could do was shake his head in silence. No one had explained anything to anyone about this newcomer. All they knew was that his name was Yuri and he had something to do with the Yuya.

The queen sat at one end of the table, cutting into her pancakes, unwaveringly stealing glances at Yuri with wariness in her eyes. Yuri noticed the queen’s behavior a couple of minutes ago, only to feel far more uncomfortable than was necessary.

“So, prince Yuya… Who is this guest of yours?” King Jack spoke up, trying to spark a conversation.

Yuzu perked up, also quite interested in knowing.

“This guest is his… ‘ _cough, cough’_ lover…”

The table went quiet again, not that anyone didn’t see the silence coming.

Sora spoke up “I saw the cabbage coming onto prince Yuya!” he stood out of his chair while he shoved a pancake into his mouth. His eyes practically sparkled.

Yuri looked at Sora, frustration in his eyes. “Cabbage?”

“Yeah! Your hair looks like a red cabbage! They’re so gross!”

“SH-SHUT UP!” Yuri stood and slammed his hands on the table, attracting even more attention from everyone at the table and causing Yuya to jump. “I look nothing like a cabbage!”

“By the way your highness, the breakfast you made is delicious!” Sora looked at the queen and watched her blush.

“Such a sweet heart.”

That pissed Yuri off. Sora just ignored him like that, right after insulting him. “DON’T IGNORE ME, DAMN IT!” it was too late. Everyone was now talking to each other, ignoring him. He sat down with a huff and began eating, until Yuya tugged at his sleeve.

“What!?” Yuri looked at Yuya with resentment.

Yuya shushed Yuri and whispered. Yuri could barely hear him, so he leaned a bit closer.

“Where are you from?”

“Where do you think? This is my home, or at least, it looks like my home…”

“What is your mom like? Was she a cutthroat like my mom was?”

“What? No! My mother was a duchess! What do you mean by ‘cutthroat’?”

“My mom use to be a hit man for hire before she married my dad.”

“How the hell…” This new information shocked Yuri. He made a quick glance at the queen.

“From such a delicate appearance, you never would have guessed… I mean, she’s so pale and feminine.”

The queen sneezed, immediately earning attention from the servants around her.

“She seriously use to be a hitman?” Yuri asked himself before leaning away from Yuya and attempting to eat breakfast.

“Look you two, we get that you’re close, but you don’t need to be making out at the table!” Lord Silvio stated, doing a hair flip. “You understa-“ He screamed like a little girl when a fork was tossed across the table, almost hitting him, lucky for him, it hit his food instead.

“Lord Silvio, please, do keep your fantasies to yourself, or I won’t miss next time.” The queen beamed brightly at him the entire time she spoke. “In fact, why don’t you be quiet for the rest of this meal.”

“Y-Yes your highness…”

It was once again quiet; all that could be heard was the silver wear clattering against the plates and bowls.


	6. Minor battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The queen has decided it was time to spend some time with her son and Yuri decided to tag along.

“The night was dark and the sky was clouded with a thick blanket of clouds. A man roamed the streets aimlessly, clearly drunk from the booze he had been drinking. A mysterious figure watched him stumbling around clumsily, booze in one hand, a torch in the other.

This was her target? Some drunken, old geezer? This had to be a joke!

He attacked everyone he passed by, either by taking a swing at them with the half empty bottle of booze or just waving his torch in their faces. Everyone had taken notice by now and had begun clearing the streets for this man to pass by until there was no one left to see him.

He stood in the middle of an empty market place as rain began falling from the clouds, but as soon as he felt that first drop, he took a long gulp of his booze and threw the bottle at the ground, the item shattering and whatever contents inside was left, splattering.

“Stupid sky! C-Come on down h-hic here and fight like a man!”

At this point, the rain had doused out his torch and he just stood there like a fool.

He noticed a woman sitting on a bench. Her skin was so pale and flawless, and the dress she wore, highly seductive. She looked at him, her blonde hair bouncing with her movement, but in his drunken state, what really caught his attention were her hips and her bust. He could even feel himself drooling.

He unwittingly approached her, ready to flirt and maybe even get some of her, but as soon as he got close enough, he took notice of something shining in her hands. He attempted to get closer, until she stood up.

They looked at each other for a while and when she winked at him. That sent him on her.

“Hey there! What’s a lovely lady like you doing in a place like this?” As he approached her, he froze and began screaming, a knife had been jabbed into his head, there was blood everyw-“

“WAIT! STOP RIGHT THERE!” Yuri shouted as he clung to Yuya. “YOU DID WHAT?!” They both looked at the queen with shock and horror in their eyes.

Everyone had been sitting on the floor in front of a lit fireplace.

“Mom, you said that you were gonna tell us how you met dad!” Yuya seemed to be shaking as he and Yuri clung together.

She looked at them with concern, noticing their quivering. “I was getting to that!”

“THEN GET TO IT!” Yuri glared at her.

“I met with one of my average money-men, and they had a job for me! They wanted me to kill your father under any means! I happily accepted this mission and I set off. I waited until morning, when he would come out to greet everyone and put on a show, but when I got close enough to him, he looked at me with the most charming expression! His smile, it was the most genuine smile I had ever seen, and he asked me to perform with him, so I accepted, only slightly charmed by him!

It was amazing, how much people laughed and cheered, I had to ask myself, this is a king? To come out and entertain the people like this, I never imagined it would feel so amazing to entertain a crowd like that!

After that crowd had cleared up, he walked up to me, bowed and asked me if I would like to join him for dinner somewhere in the village.

That is how I met the most amazing man in the world!” she giggled before standing and leaving the room.

The two watched her leave before looking at each other. Yuri looked at how he held onto Yuya’s arm then began yelling and pushing away the other boy. “GET OFF OF ME! Clingy much?!”

“Huh? You were the one grabbing onto me!”

“You could only dream!” a light blush graced Yuri’s face. “I’m way out of your league!”

“Yo- I- Bu- You’re just so- ARGH!!!” Yuya was at a loss for words. Yuri was a pain in the ass and he knew it, but there was something about this purple haired boy that he liked, but what?


	7. The Time Traveler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wait, what could it be? is it a bird is it an idiot? No, it Yugo and his motor-what? What came from the future and why? Probably not even Yugo knows that one!

Yuya was in his bed, staring at the ceiling above him, pondering life. It was probably about midnight at this point and he thought to himself “Who is Yuri and where did he come from?”

He looked down at Yuri who was cuddling up to him, sleeping so peacefully. He almost seemed to be less irritating like this. “I wonder if that guy had anything to do with Yuri’s appearance…” Yuya thought back to when he was practicing an act he could use, the guy in the black cloak seemed kind of out of place. Did he really imagine it or was it actually real? Yuri had to come from somewhere, but where was somewhere?

“My head hurts!” he mumbled, covering both of his crimson eyes with his hands. He looked at Yuri again who had been tugging at the green haired boy’s shirt very lightly. Yuri was awake but something was off. Both of his eyes were glowing, almost like the full moon outside and he said something in a language that Yuya couldn’t understand.

“Musa ukuhlaziywa kakhulu kunye nam kufa! Ixesha liphantse lafika ukuphela kwehlabathi lakho kunye nam ukuze uqale!”

A shiver went up Yuya’s spine as those red eyes became more catlike, he just couldn’t say anything. The way those glowing eyes looked at him, it was almost as if they were looking into his soul and reading his every thought. Slowly, Yuri’s eyes shut and he continued on with his sweet dreams of, who knows what.

Yuya continued staring at him, mostly in shock and fear now. He didn’t know what had just happened and it was a bit stressful. He covered his eyes again and even though he was lying down, he felt a bit dizzy.

Yuya had woken up to the sound of screaming. He shot up, making Yuri fall to the floor in response. He looked towards his door and then to his window only to see nothing.

“What’s your problem Yuya?!” Yuri groaned as he rubbed the arm he fell on.

“Huh?”

“What made you get up so suddenly?!”

They stared at each other in awkward silence before they heard someone make an uncomfortable whimper.

Both Yuya and Yuri looked at the window, taking notice of a pair of white and red gloved hands that seemed to be holding on to the window ceil for dear life. Yuya leaped for the window, instantly grabbing the wrists of whomever and attempting to pull them in, not really succeeding.

“Yuri, I could use a bit of help here!”

“Why should I?”

“J-just get over here… cabbage!”

Yuri glared before rushing over to help this person into the window and quickly managed to pull this person in. This guy seemed to be wearing some sort of white suit, and not like a suit and tie, but a body suit and a white coat.

“This guy likes the color white!” Yuya whispered to the purple haired boy.

“Yuya, white isn’t a color, it’s a tint!”

“A wha-?”

They took another look at this person who looked up at them what looked like appreciation and relief in their oddly attractive blue eyes. Somehow he also looked like them.

“You’re ok, right?” Yuya asked.

The stranger nodded, although, it seemed like now that he was looking at them, he was a bit shocked.

“Wha- huh? GAH!!! RIN-RIN WAS RIGHT!!! SHE TOLD ME MY REFLECTION WOULD COME AFTER ME IF I BROKE THAT MOTERCYCLE!!!”

“Your what? What’s a motorcycle?” the two asked in unison.

Both Yuya and Yuri seemed to be displaying different emotions, Yuri becoming irritable from this guy and Yuya growing more curious about is odd appearance.

“I’m not your reflection, idiot!”

“I’m Yuya, What’s your name?”

The blonde looked at the two for a couple of minutes. “Yugo…”

“What about fusion?” Yuri askes in a sassy tone.

“Not fusion, Yugo!”

“Right, in Japanese, Yugo means fusion!”

“My name is Yugo, not fusion!”

There was a knock on the door. “Yuya, Yuri, is everything alright in there?” it was Yuya’s mother.

All three turned to look at the door but only two answered. “We’re fine, I think that another us was found!”

The door swung open, revealing Yoko in an illuminating dress.

“Mom, what’s the occasion?”

She glanced over at Yugo, not really concerned about there being another lookalike in the kingdom. What made her look was the odd style he seemed to have. Sora came walking in behind her, no doubt wanting to see about this third person.

“Mrs. Yoko, why does he look like a banana?”

Yugo clearly didn’t know what this kid was talking about, judging by the plain expression face. Sora didn’t look pleased that Yugo didn’t look at least a bit offended. Even Yuya twitched whenever he was called a tomato.

Either way, Yuri was laughing. “Banana? That’s… I can’t HAHAHAH!!! Fantastic! Fusion is a mix between a motor what you might call it and a banana!”

“Motorcycle and it was really hard to put together…” he suddenly looked pretty upset as he attempted to stand and look out the window. Down, somewhere below the window laid his bike, somehow untouched. It was standing as if it never fell or broke in the first place. He looked confused but leapt into the air in excitement as if he had just fulfilled a life time goal, a stupid smile on his face.

Sora walked over to Yuya and Yuri and whispered “I think this guy may actually be stupid!”

Yuri nodded in agreement but Yuya just scowled. “You can’t say that without actually getting to know him!”

Yoko looked at him, still confused about his sense of style.

“Oh yes, by the way Yuya,” She managed to grab the attention of all four boys. “I’ve decided to throw another ball. The last one, you didn’t really have the chance to enjoy. Princess Yuzu was very concerned about you along with many of the other guests.

“Hmm… Giant castle, a ball, princes and princesses, fine silks… I’M DREAMING ARENT I?!” Yugo shouted, earning a face-palm from both Yuri and Sora.

“What are you, poor, fusion?” Yuri asked, amused.

The blonde glared at him. “My name isn’t fusion, its Yugo, and so what if I’m poor?!” he managed to avoid looking at the queen. “I grew up on the streets with my friend Rin and somehow both managed to survive on the scraps we found! We never had nice, comfy beds like you have! If it wasn’t for me, we wouldn’t have a functional bath!”

Yuri looked like he was ready to faint. No functional bath and no comfy bed? How was that even possible.

The queen looked devastated. She walked up to now embarrass Yugo and hugged him, looking at the other boys. “We’re keeping him!”


	8. Food Wars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Food is pretty good, but so is a good warm bath, especially after a little bit of chaos.

There seemed to be silence at the breakfast table, the queen not showing up, leaving the boys, Yuya, Yuri, Yugo and Sora to eat at the table alone. Yugo poked at his whipped cream covered waffles, not sure if he should eat them or not. Never has he seen such a thing in his life.

“Hey, are you gonna eat that?” Sora asked him, pointing at the porcelain plate piled with food.

“Of course he is, greedy little shit!” Yuri practically growled at him.

“Shut up cabbage! I wasn’t asking you!”

Sora and Yuri glared at each other before Yugo slammed his hands on the table, followed by standing up, but he slipped, sending that portion of the tablecloth and his food flying into the air.

Yuya turned his head towards the trio, his own food flying towards them in the process. What he saw was quite amusing. Yuri was now on the floor with Sora laying on top of him, plate in hand, only for Yugo to have his face squished into the food in the plate. They remained there for a moment, Yuya remaining completely untouched.

“MMPH!”

“WAH… THE WAFFLES! BANNANA, YOU CRUSHED THEM”

“GET OFF OF ME!”

Dining hall doors flew wide open, Princess Yuzu walking in to greet them gracefully, the atmosphere around her practically sparkling. From where she stood, she was completely unable to see the mess, aside from the tablecloth that had been pulled halfway off of the table. She noticed the prince looking at something, he was obviously withholding laughter. “Um… Hello Yuya!” She curtsied.

Before she knew it, someone had popped up from behind the table, but she couldn’t see their face.

“Why is it so salty? Isn’t it supposed to be sweet?” Yugo shouted, rubbing his face. “GAHH, IT’S IN MY EYES!”

Yuri sat up with frustration, rolling Sora off of him. “Then don’t have them open next time!”

“Aww man, it’s all messy; this’ll never washout!” Sora whined looking at his clothes.

The Pinkette stared for a moment, finally getting Yuya’s attention. “D-did I enter at a bad time?” She was unable to see what had just befallen the boys

“Huh? Oh, no! They were just-“

The door slammed shut, Yuzu’s face bright red. “Eww, boys are so gross!”

Yoko stood behind her, not sure as to what had just happened, but decided she should go in and break it up like a responsible parent… or something. She opened the doors, only to see… nothing but a tablecloth pulled halfway off of the table and a tipped syrup bottle.. The second set of doors on the other side of the dining hall were wide open however, indicating that 4 boys had just fled the scene leaving a huge mess of food in their wake.

The 4 boys just walked down the hall together, heading towards the bath.

“So, where are we going?” Yuya had to ask.

“To get cleaned up! We don’t want Queen Yoko seeing us like this, besides, I think we gave Princess Zuzu the wrong idea!” the blunette stared the syrup on his shirt down, upset that one of his favorite outfits had been ruined by the banana.

“What do you mean? I didn’t get anything on me!”

They all freeze in their tracks and look at him. Yugo pulled a waffle off of his head, Sora taking some whipped cream from his shoes and Yuri, well, Yuri didn’t appear to have anything on him, he probably just wanted a bath.

“Uh… guys? What are you doing?” Yuya backed away as the other 2 began approaching him grinning evilly. He looked at Yuri for help which was probably a bad idea. Yuri wore the same grin as them, with less evil and more insanity, a look he was apparently good at making.

“Hey Yuya…” Sora spoke slowly, almost in a taunting manner.

“Y-yes S-Sora?” Yuya continued to back away.

“Take this!” the two charged at him, Yuya somehow avoiding the both of them and running along the wall and back to the ground, grabbing Yuri as a shield, that creepy grin now gone.

“Hey, come on, see? Yuri doesn’t have anything on him either!”

Yugo smirked, taking this as a messed up opportunity to assault his tormenter, yeah, food wasn’t exactly the best weapon, but it was better than nothing. He threw his waffle like a Frisbee towards the purple haired male who had been held in place by a certain tomato, only for Sora to start teasing.

“Wow, Yuri, I think your boyfriend just used you as a shield!”

“H-he’s not my-“

“Don’t deny it! I see how you look at him when you think no one is looking!”

“Yuya don’t listen to-“ Yuri turned around only to see Yuya running down the hall like his life depended on it, the 3 standing there until they finally mentally registered what had just happened. They took off after him, ready to knock him out of his most likely checkered and or striped socks.

They had failed to catch him, but at least the found the bath.

Yuri stood there, gently removing his cloths for the maids to clean later; they do, after all know that he refuses to where anything else, unless it’s Yuya’s… ‘No! Don’t think like that here!’

He quickly wrapped a towel around his hips and headed over to see if Yugo needed help out of that strange getup of his. He stopped, watching the blonde remove that small coat and both gloves first, shoes coming off next, but not at all very gracefully. Yugo essentially fell over while pulling off his coat, but got up with a quick recovery, his gloves were kind of thrown off and his shoes nearly hit the ceiling as he pulled them off clumsily.

He tried reaching his back to unzip his body suit, failing miserably. He wasn’t quite able to reach due to the suit restricting some movement and him not being super flexible.

“Did you need help?”

Yugo screamed, turning quickly to a towel wrapped Yuri. “D-DON’T SNEAK UP ON ME LIKE THAT!”

“I didn’t sneak up on you Fusion!”

“Yugo!”

“Whatever, now did you need help or not?”

Yugo shook his head with a glare, trying to reach the back and after a couple of minutes, gave up and looked to an amused cabbage for help.

Yuri walked up to him and pulled the zipper down, stopping at the blondes lower back. “You should be able to reach that!”

Yugo looked back at him confused only to see Yuri walking away quite quickly. He shrugged and pulled the zipper down the rest of the way, slowly peeling the suit off of himself, revealing white skin. He continued peeling it down until it was at his ankles and proceeded to kick it off, tossing it messily into a basket that sat in the wall. He threw his shoes, coat and gloves on top of it and stared down at his socks and underwear.

“… How does public bathing work again? Am I supposed to be naked or not?”

“Kind of, yeah!” Sora answered, a large towel wrapped around his shoulders down.

“Woah, where did you get the towel?”

Sora pointed to an empty towel rack behind himself and let out a sigh. “I guess I got the last one then!” and exited.

Yugo stared down at the floor, thinking for a moment as to what he should do.

Yuri let out a sigh as he relaxed into a large, round tub, one that looked like it might fit 30 people. “Now this is nice!”

“JURANNAMO!”

Yuri jumped as soon as he heard something splash and was about to turn to see what it was when he got splashed by a large amount of water.

“Aww yeah, it’s just the perfect temperature!” Sora cheered as he began to swim around, not paying any attention to the now pissed off Yuri.

“Y-you little brat, don’t you know that you aren’t supposed to do that in a tub?”

The blunette looked over to his fellow companion. “Relax, it’s just water, and it’s not like anyone else is going to jump in!”

“Of course not, because the adults are the only sensible ones here, I mean, did I want to end up being part of your greedy waffle stealing plan, no, and I most certainly didn’t want to be brought to this weird place!”

Sora began to look past the scolding cabbage, almost immediately shutting and covering his eyes. “WAAGH, I DID NOT WANT TO SEE THAT!”

“See what?” Yuri turned around to see Yugo. “Y-Yugo… You’re naked!”

“Well, yeah!”

“As in, no towel naked!”

“Well, there weren’t any left!” Yugo stepped into the bath, immediately relaxing in the water.

“You really should cover up or something!” Yuri’s face was bright red at this point. “D-do you have no sense of decency?”

“Nope!” There was almost a proud tone in his voice.

Sora finally uncovered his eyes but kept his attention on a nearby wall. He studied it with all his might so as to not see Yugo’s… uh…

Something caught his attention. He stood up from the bath and walked over to the wall, studying something that didn’t seem like it should have been there. “Hey guys, check this out!”

Altogether, Yugo and Yuri stood up, Yuri sitting Yugo back down and leaving the tub after telling him to stay put.

Yuri knelt beside him, staring at a hole in the wall. “Where did this come from?”

Yugo continued to sit in the tub and stared at them. “What?”

“This shouldn’t be here! Do you think it goes all of the way through?”

“What goes through what?” Yugo continued to ask, becoming somewhat impatient.

Sora stuck one of his fingers in the hole, only to hear a guy scream on the other side, sending the two into a panic. The rushed away from the wall, and out the door, Yuri being sure to grab Yugo on the way out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I believe this is the perfect start for the group to finally leave this castle, for a little bit of action adventure in their lives.


	9. The Creep Strikes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuya's room is apperantly, Yuya-less! it seems that he has left a couple of things that he usually wouldn't leave, but oh well, this is normal, right?

The group ended up leaving their clothes in the baskets and escaping in their towels, well, most of them anyways. Yugo still wasn’t sure what was going on, the other two not telling him anything.

After a few screams of embarrassment and hiding behind curtains later, they made it back to Yuya’s room, which was empty. Not particularly strange, but the prince seemed to have left something there, a certain pendant that he almost never removed from his neck.

“What is this?” Yuri picked it up. “He never takes this off!”

“And how would you know that?” Yugo asked, trying to catch his breath.

“Sora, get him some clothes! Anything in this room should fit him!”

The blunette happily obliged, starting his dig through Yuya’s dresser, tossing out undergarments which were covered in hand drawn cartoon dragons, a pair of socks, neither of which matched, green pants with lots of pockets, most likely custom made and an orange shirt, a white coat being pulled along with it.

“And I’m pretty sure Yuya usually wears that!” the purple haired male pointed to the outfit on the floor, making a gesture for Yugo to put it on.

“Especially the underwear?” Sora asked with a sly grin as Yugo scrambled to put everything on.

“Especially! He loves those things!”

Yuri finally noticed Sora’s grin, covering his face to hide his embarrassment.

“It’s not really that strange, I mean, there is another ball tonight! I don’t think Queen Yoko would let him were this… thing!”

Yuri moved Sora aside and pulled out green underwear and orange pajamas from the dresser, throwing those on rather quickly.

The two began to hunt through Yuya’s clothes to see if there would be anything for Sora, his room being on the other side of the palace.

Yugo had finally gotten everything on, quite comfortable in something semi-modern looking. He had decided to take a peak around noticing a wardrobe, but leaving it to itself. The nightstand was completely free of dust, and the window ceil had newly washed curtains on it. He could tell by the smell. Well, to make it simple, everything was either new or just cleaned.

Yugo decided it would be a good idea to put on shoes, so he grabbed a pair of Yuya’s shoes that sat at the end of his bed and put them on.

“Alright!” Sora cheered, finding one of Yuya’s old outfits. “The tomato still had something!”

Yugo looked at the two for a few seconds as they celebrated new outfits, neither of which were very suiting for them. “Hey, I just thought of something!”

They both looked at him, still smiling.

“Didn’t this room have a guard standing outside of it?”

They nodded, Sora responding with “Yeah, so what?”

“There weren’t any standing outside the room when we got in!”

They all heard some sort of loud bang from within the wardrobe, causing them all to jump. Yuri snuck up to it, telling the other two to get to the door in case this was an enemy. He placed his hand around the handle of the wardrobe slowly, and began to turn the knob, and once it had turned all of the way, he swung the door open as fast as he could and screamed, causing the other two to scream in response.

It turns out, the guard that was supposed to be watching the room had been bound, gagged and tossed into the princes wardrobe, which kind of smelled like feet and chicken. The guard looked up at Yuri and started squirming, a terrified look on his face, then his attention turned to Yugo and a look of relief made its way on him.

Yuri decided to pull him out and pull the cloth in his mouth out.

“Oh, prince Yuya, you’re ok!” he seemed rather relieved, Yugo still confused. “I thought that that hooded creep in the cloak had gotten you!”

“Hooded creep?” Sora asked him.

The guard nodded, a frightened look making its way onto his face. “A guy in a hood was walking down the hallway and stopped in front of the prince’s room! I held out my sword to ward him away, after asking his business with the prince, and then he started chanting something and before I knew it, I had blacked out! I woke up when I heard your voices!”

They looked at each other, knowing something was up. They freed him from his bindings and told him to inform the queen about this incident, the guard happily obliging to the order, leaving the room in a rush.

“Yuri, what happened to Yuya?” Yugo seemed ready to take someone out if necessary.

“I’m not too sure, but it sounds like he may have been abducted!”

They heard a scream from the hallway and rushed out of the room to see the guard they had sent out, dead.

Sora’s eyes widened. “And I think we’re the only ones who know about it!”


	10. Give Me A Reason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heed no warnings, did Yugo get cursed? Why are people dying all of a sudden?

The guard appeared to have been shot in the neck, and chest by arrows, killing him nearly instantly. The three stood there with horrified faces, watching the guard begin to bleed out, not moving but something was off about his face.

Yugo covered Sora’s eyes when they noticed the face begin to melt off, revealing a very gruesome sight of meat and bone.

Yugo shuddered and Yuri tried his best not to hurl his breakfast onto the rug.

“What’s going on?” Sora tried to remove Yugo’s hands from his face.

The two just stared, feeling as if they couldn’t look away. Sora’s voice had managed to snap them out of it and they decided it would be a good idea to leave that area. Yugo led Sora away from there, hands still on his face.

“Guys? Yugo, you can take your hands off of my face!”

“W-we barely even knew the guy, and he died…” Yugo was clearly in shock. He may have grown up in a rough place, but he never once witnessed someone die like that, hell, he’s never seen someone die, period. “His f-face… it-”

“You don’t need to repeat what happened!” Yuri was also shaken up, clearly not wanting to relive that scene.

The blunette had finally pulled away from Yugo and glared at them, only to hang his jaw open at the sight of the dead guards face. He immediately understood what was going on at this point, but instead of being frightened, he walked right up to the body and investigated what was left of the face.

“Sora, get away from that!” Yugo and Yuri ran to grab him only for him to return to them.

The blunette shook his head, keeping his cool. “Guys, I think we’re dealing with some sort of black magic!”

They both froze, unsure of how to answer him.

“You’re sure of this?” was Yuri’s response.

“No way magic did that! That doesn’t exist!” was Yugo’s reply.

Sora glanced at Yugo and sighed at his reaction. “Yeah, some small minded people would say that but it is real, and not all of it is good!”

The two older males gulped down nervousness as Sora continued.

“The guy who has Yuya was no doubt, a user of black magic, the question is, who is he? I noticed this guy was holding something in his hand, but I’m not really willing to touch that!”

Yugo rolled his eyes and walked over to the body, a bit nervous, not ready to see the face, so he tried his hardest to just focus on that hand. He also saw what the blunette was talking about and like lightning, grabbed it and ran back to the group, both of which began to back away from him.

“There, see? Nothing wrong here! Just a bunch of mumbo jumbo!” he held out what looked like a wooden crest with a dragon’s eye in the middle.

Sora and Yuri looked at each other with concern in their eyes. “He touched it!” Sora whispered to the purple haired male who nodded.

“What’s wrong?” the blonde looked confused.

“Well Yugo…” Yuri gave him a concerning glance. “You just touched a cursed corpse!”

“And?”

“The curse that was placed on the body, just transferred to you!” Sora blurted, covering his mouth.

The room fell silent as the other two backed away some more.

The cabbage looked away, not wanting to make eye contact. “Yugo, you’re going to be turned to stone!”

“Yeah right, now, can I go get my clothes?” they all nodded, and headed towards the clothes lines, where their clothes would most definitely be, Yuri and Sora walking about 20 feet behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at an arc V fanfiction, if there is any way I could improve on the characters personalities at all, I would appreciate the advice. Yuri will make an appearance in chapter 3 if my readers are curious.


End file.
